Warm Modays In June
by Pip Winchester
Summary: It was a warm Monday in June, and the team had no cases. Tony handcuffed to a tree. Gibbs yelling at his computer. This is what happened. T to be safe, because of the things Gibbs says about his computer. Now with 45% more crazy, angry Abby!


**Oh, why hello there. I haven't posted anything yet cuz I've been in New Jersey for 5 days. And we had no internet. So, I couldn't post anything. I also got stung by jellies. That… was fun.**

I do not own this wonderful creation, given to us by Don Bellisario. Unfortunately. I only own Agent DeMarc. But she doesn't live in my basement. Only my hot pink Zebra does. His name is Jerald.

-Warm Mondays In June-

NCIS Building, Washington DC, USA. Cat. Maybe.

One warm and boring Monday in June, team Gibbs sat around the bull pen. There were no cases, and they had 3 hours until they could leave. Tony, Ziva, and McGee were arguing about something unimportant, Gibbs was hitting his computer and calling it a bitch, and Abby was spinning around in a chair.

"Gibbs I'm bored," whined Abby, who stopped spinning in the chair. Tim, Ziva, and Tony all stopped talking to listen. Gibbs stopped swearing at his computer and turned to her. He threw a potato sack at her.

"Here's a potato sack, go entertain yourself. I'm going to kill this shitty computer," he said. Abby just looked at it and yelled, "POTATO SACK RACING!" and jumped up and ran out into the parking lot.

"Don't just stand there, go make sure she doesn't hurt herself," said Gibbs. Tim, Ziva, and Tony got up and followed her out into the parking lot, where they were surprised to find her having a potato sack race with another NCIS agent. The 2 kept getting funny looks from some of the people who walked by.

"Abby, what are you doing?" asked Ziva, breaking the silence after a minute.

"Racing Agent DeMarc." she said. "Oh," said Tony, and then yelled, "I call racing winner!" Abby and the other agent stared racing to the other end of the parking lot, where Agent DeMarc won. A couple of Navy officers walked by and looked at the agents like they were crazy. All of a sudden, Tony ran up behind Abby and yelled in her ear. Abby screamed, and the officers laughed at the screaming goth. Tony took her potato sack and started jumping to the other end of the lot, with him and Hannah (Agent DeMarc) tying. Abby threw a rock at Tony's head, yelling at him for taking her potato sack. Ziva and McGee just watched, and so did the officers, who wondered how Gibbs let them do this. Abby then tackled Tim to the ground and took his handcuffs, and cuffed Tony to a tree. She left him there and told Ziva to come race with her.

"I'm good, Abby. I don't want to know what will happen if I beat you." Abby sighed and looked at McGee with puppy dog eyes.

"Abby come on, stop with the eyes. Abby, stop! Fine I'll race you! Just don't handcuff me to a tree!" he yelled. Abby laughed like a maniac to the other end of the parking lot, then turned around and saw McGee on the ground and Tony laughing because he tripped Tim.

Inside, at the bull pen, Director Shepard came down and heard Gibbs screaming at his computer, and saw a couple of scared probies and interns.

"Jethro, what are you doing and where is your team?" she asked. Gibbs growled at his computer then looked up at her.

"My computer's being a bitch, and I don't know where my team is," he answered. Jenny sighed and walked over to the window. She looked out and saw Gibbs' team and another agent racing in the parking lot, and a lot of people watching them.

"Uhhh… hey Jethro, you might want to see this. I found them." Jenny said.

Outside, a large crowd, including other agents, more Navy personnel, and some probies and interns, were watching Gibbs' team and some other agents racing and shouting at each other. Tony was still handcuffed to a tree, along with some other people who beat Abby. Abby finally got Ziva to race her, and Ziva let Abby win so she wouldn't be handcuffed to anything. Hannah was now racing Abby and won.

"NO! IM GOING TO HADNCUFF YOU NEXT TO TONY!" yelled Abby, pissed. She started chasing the other agent through the crowd. All of a sudden, Gibbs came flying out of the doors with Jenny, and everybody got quiet, waiting to see what Gibbs would do.

"Hell, I need a distraction from my damn computer," he said, and told Abby he'd race her.

Everybody was shocked because that was so un-Gibbs like. Abby and Gibbs raced and Gibbs won, and Abby started chasing him around the Navy yard.

"Well," said Tony, "I certainly like Mondays now."

**Well. That was interesting for me to write. I apologize if anyone is OOC, and Abby does seem a little crazy. I hope you liked that, please review, I like to know what you all think of my stories. :) **

**~CrazyGothyAbbyFan~, aka Emma.**


End file.
